


Hide and Seek

by RerumTechnologies



Series: General Ficlets and Fuckery [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek is Isaac's Uncle, Fluff, Isaac Lahey is a Hale, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Kid Fic, Kindergarten Teacher Erica Reyes, Kindergarten Teacher Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RerumTechnologies/pseuds/RerumTechnologies
Summary: He couldn’t run. She was too fast, too strong. He couldn’t hide, her nose was too good. She would find him wherever he hid. He was doomed. There was no hope.Stiles and Erica face down the worst thing a teacher can... parent-teacher night.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: General Ficlets and Fuckery [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868614
Comments: 11
Kudos: 261





	Hide and Seek

He couldn’t run. She was too fast, too strong. He couldn’t hide, her nose was too good. She would find him wherever he hid. He was doomed. There was no hope.

The door to the classroom opened, and light flooded the dark empty space. A curvy figure posed in the doorway. “Stiles…” She dragged out his name, making him slump lower behind the desk. “Come out, come out wherever you are!” He put a hand over his mouth to keep his breathing quiet. It was a useless gesture. He screwed his eyes shut. The silence dragged on until he almost thought she was gone.

No such luck.

“Stiles.” She sounded irritated and right in front of him. An irritated werewolf standing in front of him was not a good thing. Stiles peeked his eyes open to see Erica, hands on hips, in her pencil skirt and blood-red silk top. The fantasy of every adolescent schoolboy.

Luckily they taught kindergarten, so the uncomfortable stares were courtesy of the parents rather than the kids.

He definitely did not squeak when she picked him up by the armpits and put him on his feet – stupid werewolf strength. Stiles considered acting more childish than he already was by refusing to stand up straight, but one look from Erica had him slouching against the desk instead.

“Stiles, you _cannot_ skip this parent night.” She tugged his dress shirt straight and smacked him. He jerked upright. “If I have to meet with Isaac’s mom, then so do you. Now,” She pointed at the door. “Time to go face the Joker, Batman” As he turned away she slapped him smartly on the rear. He glared at her over his shoulder. Erica just bared her teeth in a grin, eyes flashing yellow. They passed hurrying teachers and various administration trying desperately to set the school to rights for the hordes of parents paying an arm and a leg to send their shapeshifter, banshee, druid, and all-around preternatural children to a school specifically made for shapeshifters, banshees, druids, and all-around preternatural children. The only person who didn’t seem to be freaking out was Deaton, but he always seemed creepily… _mild_. Even when faced with potentially angry supernatural parents. Deaton nodded at the two of them as they passed.

“How is he so chill?” Stiles whispered to Erica.

Erica laughed, “Because he doesn’t have to talk to anyone. He locks himself in his office for the next four hours.”

Stiles gaped. “That… that’s so unfair! There’s got to be a rule about this. A law somewhere that you don’t abandon your employees to angry mobs.” He waved his arms at the injustice and almost nailed Finstock in the face as he ran by.

“Out of the way, Bilinski!”

“It’s Stilinski!” Stiles yelled down the hallway. A few heads poked out of doorways. “God, Finstock and his fu-” Eric grabbed his arm and gave him a look. “Freaking. I was gonna say freaking.”

“Come on drama queen we don’t want to be in the danger zone when the ‘angry mob’ is released,” she led them both into the south hallway. They stepped into one of the two kindergarten rooms. Erica propped the door open.

“Did you just make verbal quotations around angry mob? Have you met any of these parents?” Stiles went immediately to the coffee maker in the teacher’s corner (safely out of reach and behind wards, though he took those down now). He poured himself a cup and then – because he was feeling generous, and because he would never send an uncaffeinated woman up against an angry horde – poured Erica a stronger, wolfsbane laced cup so the caffeine would actually kick in. She sent him a grateful look. “Who can we expect tonight besides Isaac’s?”

Erica sashayed over to her desk and ran her finger down a sheet of paper, “The ones we actually have scheduled are Liam, Ethan and Aiden, Isaac, and Colton.” She pouted, “But of course, we’ll be getting about a dozen other parents too.”

“I blame you for Ethan and Aiden, you’re training them to be mini male Erica’s. It’s terrifying.” Stiles jabbed a finger at her while he pulled together all of their files. Erica rolled her eyes. The only good part of tonight was going to be seeing Scott and Allison. Even if it was to tell them Liam had secured himself to the ceiling for an entire afternoon using only his claws. However, Stiles suspected Mason had something to do with it as well. Or maybe he was just paranoid the kids were going to rally against Erica and him one day. He shuddered.

“One minute!” Lydia called on her way past the door. Stiles positioned himself at the head of the classroom, casually leaning on the teacher’s desk. Erica joined him a moment later, coffee still in hand.

He held out his fist, “Let’s do this.” Erica put on her badass-and-entirely-too-sexy-for-you-kindergarten-teacher face and bumped her fist to his.

Parent’s Night could be compared to being lost in the woods. There seemed to be no end to the trees, no end of monsters popping out the ground to chase you down and ask just precisely why Stiles thought _Colton_ was responsible for the paralyzed second graders during last Wednesday’s recess.

“Mr Whittemore, you and your family are the only Kanima’s in this school district. I’m sorry to tell you this, but if Colton can’t keep a handle on his abilities, we’re going to have to transfer him to the more hands-on classroom.” Stiles tone was even and calm, like a teacher of small minds should be.

“Do you have proof it was Kanima venom?” Stiles grit his teeth against the urge to curse Jackson with a slow-acting rash.

Erica cut in. “Mr Whittemore, this is not a courtroom. Colton just received a warning. That being said, Mr Stilinski has a master’s in cryptozoology, and child development, as well as a doctorate in parapsychology. He’s certain it was Kanima venom.” Stiles took a deep sip of coffee to hide his red face and smug grin. Erica cut Jackson off before he could speak again, “This was Colton’s first bad behaviour mark, and we understand that the other children are at fault as well, their parents have also been notified. We don’t tolerate bullying. But Colton _must understand_ ,” She looked at Colton who was hanging his head at his father’s side. “That fighting is not allowed. Okay, Colton?” Colton nodded sniffling. Erica smiled, “Good. Now, Mr Whittemore, if you’ll please excuse us. We had another parent conference scheduled for this time but thank you for coming in early.”

Jackson gave them a sneer and grabbed his coat and his kid. Stiles assumed the older one was at home with a sitter. He walked out just as Lydia was passing. Stiles could see him give her a once over and strike up a conversation. Stiles made a gagging sound. Erica looked over and caught the tail end of Jackson and Lydia walking away. “Ew. She could do so much better.” Stiles gagged again, and she elbowed him.

Since Jackson had come to talk to them during Ethan and Aiden’s allotted time, they were waiting in the hall. Stiles took one look at Mr Boyd and Erica’s smile and let her take over. There was flirting. A lot of movie-worthy flirting. It took them twenty minutes to get Boyd out the door with Erica’s number. Erica sighed happily.

“You know unofficially we’re not supposed to date the parents?” Stiles asked her.

Erica raised an eyebrow, “There’s no rule specifically stating it, is there?” She eyed the doorway and grinned. “And I wouldn’t be too quick to judge. I think this one’s yours.” Curious, Stiles turned to the door to see the next family.

Holy hot werewolf, Batman.

The man walking in looked adorably awkward and stood a few inches taller than Stiles. Dark hair and tan skin, cheekbones Stiles would like to lick and a body he wouldn’t mind mapping with his tongue too. The eyebrows, though. Stiles wasn’t sure what was up with the eyebrows. And dear God, he was wearing a leather jacket. Why. Just why.

“I thought Malia wasn’t married?”

Erica shrugged, “Are you really complaining about not spending a half an hour with Malia?” Hell, no. That woman terrified him. Erica gave him a look like she knew exactly what he was thinking, “Exactly.” She flounced to the coffee machine to get her next fix. Malia wasn’t the only female to scare him.

“Mr Hale?” Stiles asked.

“Derek.” Derek held out his hand.

Stiles grinned and took it, “Stiles, nice to finally meet you. I was expecting Malia again. She said she wasn’t married?” Derek nodded.

“She’s on duty tonight, I’m her cousin.”

“Oh, okay then, is Isaac…?” Stiles trailed off when Isaac came running into the room, tripping over himself and rolling to a stop against Stiles’ knees. “There you are, hey there, Isaac.”

“Sorry, Mr S. I was playing with Liam,” He smiled beatifically, and Stiles melted a little bit. God, Isaac was gonna be a heartbreaker one day. He glanced up at Derek. Must run in the family.

“No problem, Isaac. Let’s get started.” Stiles led them to the teachers' table and sat down at one of the grown-up chairs. Derek took the other while Isaac headed over to the fun centre in the corner of the classroom. “So the reason we called you in today is that we think Isaac might be stealing things.” Derek’s (what adjective do you even use for those? Magnificent? Majestic? Murderous?) eyebrows went up. “Not anything serious! But you know, small things. My scarf, my hat, and I think he took my favourite hoodie too.” Derek’s lips were doing something weird. “So if you, or Malia I guess, would just reinforce that it’s not okay to – I’m sorry did I say something funny?”

Derek’s (really nice) lips were holding back hilarity is what they were doing. Hilarity at Stiles expense. He put his hand over his mouth. “No, no, I’m sorry.” Stiles raised an eyebrow, pointing the same disappointed look he used on his students at Derek.

“If you could just tell Isaac that it’s not okay to steal, Erica and I – okay, seriously. What?” Stiles crossed his arms.

“I think this is my fault.” Derek stopped hiding behind his hand, and the cutest smile was on his face. He had _bunny teeth_. How was Stiles supposed to handle that?!

“Your fault?” Stiles asked blankly.

“I’ve been teaching him to find things using his senses. I think he might be trying to, ah, show his friends.” Derek looked down and then back up again through his lashes, “He’s not very good at it yet, which might explain how the things managed to disappear. If you want, I could help you find them?”

Stiles just stared at him. “Isaac is showing off his prowess at sniffing out pieces of clothing?”

Derek seemed to bite back another grin, “Yeah, sorry.”

Stiles shook his head as he grinned. “No, no, it’s fine.” He let out a laugh, “I’m just glad he’s not making a nest or something with it.”

“Since he’s a coyote it’d be a den,” Derek stood up and straightened his leather jacket. (Seriously?) “Want me to find your things?”

Reluctantly Stiles sighed, “No, I can get Erica to do it.”

“I have better senses, I promise.” He flashed his red eyes at Stiles. And who knew that was a kink of his? Dominating alpha werewolf? Yes please, with extra leather and eyebrows.

Derek grinned wolfishly (har har), stepping a little closer. “May I…” He gestured vaguely at Stiles’ person.

What? Kiss him into oblivion? Allow Stiles to climb him like a tree? Ravish him?

And then it clicked. “Oh!” Stiles blushed, knowing his hormones were giving him away already. “Yeah, sure. Do your thing.”

He stood there awkwardly while Derek put his mouth inches from his neck and breathed him in. Queue shudder. Then he was gone.

Derek spent fifteen minutes tracking down Stiles hat and scarf. While he looked, they talked and laughed, and Stiles found out Derek had recently moved back to Beacon Hills after a year or two in New York. He lived in the Hale house in the preserve with the rest of the Hale pack – Malia and Isaac included. He became Alpha after his mom passed away, which is why he moved back. He was an architect. He liked apple pie the best, and his favourite fast food was a meatball sub from Half Moon Hole in The Wall on Main. He liked DC, but his favourite superhero was Wolverine (“Cliché much?” “As if Batman’s better?”). He was also single.

Stiles might have dropped a few hints he was too.

Stiles’ hat had been thrown behind the stacked pile of naptime cots. His scarf had been lining the back of the third shelf on the bookcase. They were having trouble finding Stiles’ hoodie though.

“Do you think they hid it outside?” Derek asked, frowning. That guy had one hell of a frown.

“No, we make sure they don’t bring anything to recess.” Stiles was sitting on the counter, legs crossed, coffee cup in hand.

Derek stopped in the middle of the room again, face confused and a little frustrated. “The scent’s stronger here but…” Stiles scanned the floor around Derek, nothing under the rug – they’d already checked there. Erica was scanning the room too, but her gaze moved above Derek to the ceiling. She started laughing.

“Oh my God, Stiles,” She put her hand over her face to try and control the heaving giggles. “The ceiling…. Liam.”

Stiles looked at the ceiling. “You have got to be kidding me,” he hopped up and flicked a hand at the ceiling tiles. One of them slipped aside and out fell his red hoodie landing with a poof of dust on Derek’s head.

“Oops, sorry about that. I can’t believe that kid.” He took his hoodie from Derek while Erica still laughed, “I’m gonna tell Scott his kid stole my hoodie.”

Childish giggling from the fun centre joined Erica’s guffaws. Isaac was rolling on the floor, laughing his evil little head off. When he laid on his back, he flashed gold eyes at Derek, who gave him red eyes smiling fondly. “If that’s it…?” Derek met his eyes again, his fond smile still in place. It took Stiles’ breath away.

“Yeah! I mean, yeah, sorry to, uh, keep you,” Stiles smiled sheepishly, glancing between Derek and the dusty hoodie in his hands.

“Don’t mention it,” Derek’s eyes lingered on his throat for a fraction too long before he grabbed the jacket Isaac had shucked off onto the floor. “Come on, pup.”

Erica shot Stiles a lewd smile and an eyebrow waggle behind Derek and Isaac’s back before starting the cleanup. Stiles led Derek and Isaac to the classroom door. Unnecessary perhaps, but also polite right? Derek stopped just before leaving. He glanced down at Isaac, who was too busy stomping his feet and watching his sneakers light up to pay attention.

“Malia has Saturday off this weekend,” Derek cleared his throat, “How do you feel about picnics?”

Was this really happening?

“Picnics? Only if there’s chicken salad,” Stiles smile was slow and eager.

Derek’s smirk returned, and he leaned in close, “I’ll bring the food. One o’clock? The preserve?”

Stiles knew he was still grinning stupidly, “Sounds good.” Derek’s eyes traced his throat again. “You wanna…?” Stiles tilted his head and bared his neck a bit. Derek’s breath caught, and he leaned close like he did earlier. This time the tip of one canine brushed Stiles’ pulse. He let the shudder roll through him. Warm breath washed over the skin, raising goosebumps.

And Derek was leaning back, looking a little pink in the cheeks and his pupils just a tad too dilated. “I’ll see you then. You should wear your hoodie; it’s going to be cold.” Stiles flashed another smile as Derek walked away, trailing an adorable waving toddler.

Stiles shut the door and sagged against it, “Oh, sweet curly fries in the sky.”

“You know unofficially we’re not supposed to date the parents?” Erica mimicked childishly. Stiles stuck out his tongue at her. That’d show her.

“Bite me, Reyes.”

She bared her teeth, “I’m not the one you want, Stilinski,” she flipped her hair, “And besides, I wouldn’t want to ruin our weekend. We’ve got dates.” She held out her fist, “Well, done Batman.”

Stiles grinned and bumped his fist against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATED IN MY SURVEY!
> 
> I love the fluff of teacher!AU I'm on tumblr too if you want to find me!
> 
> Leave a comment on your way out and may you find many happy OTPs and AUs!


End file.
